shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:21tscottful/Introducing Project International
Good evening to all! Let's not beat around the bush. PROJECT INTERNATIONAL IS A GO! ...But wait, what's Project International? Remember Wiki Shopkins? At one point in time, the Spanish Wiki Shopkins was active. There was also the French Wiki Shopkins as well as the Arabic Shopkins Wiki. The problem was that these wikis were nowhere near as accurate or as up-to-date as this wiki, with all three wikis now being abandoned. So what about Shopkins fans or people learning about Shopkins that don't speak English? Well, we've essentially left them in the dust. Shopkins might be over, but people are still discovering it. Time to change that! I've already begun progress on translating this wiki into Spanish on Wiki Shopkins. Please consider helping me out with translating content. How you can help * to FANDOM, if you already haven't. *If you speak Spanish, French, or Arabic or understand the language enough to correct translator errors, head to one of the wikis and begin to help out. *If you want, join our Discord to coordinate with others better. Project goals *Fully translate the wiki into all languages that Shopkins was available in. This is a monumental task and I won't be able to do it alone. **But don't just translate certain things directly! Episodes, games, official bios, etc are not direct translations officially, they are uniquely written and contain different content. **Example 1: Loud and Unclear does not translate to "Ruidoso y poco claro". It's name in Spanish is "Fuerte y confuso". **Voice actors? For one, tracking the international voice actors is going to be hard, but necessary. We can't say Cassandra Lee Morris voices Jessicake in French. *To begin, we're going to start with Wiki Shopkins (Spanish), Wiki Shopkins (French) and Shopkins Wiki (Arabic). **We're going to do one wiki at a time to prevent burnout. Those three wikis are not the only wikis we will do. See the full list below for all. Full list of wikis links broke lol *شوبكينز ويكي (Arabic) - Site available. Little progress made. *Wiki Shopkins Webisodios (Brazilian Portuguese) - Site available. Little progress made. *維基 购物宝贝 (Chinese) - Site available. Little progress made. *Shopkins Wiki (Czech) - Site available. Little progress made. *Shopkins Wiki (Danish) - No wiki exists yet. *Shopkins Wiki (Dutch) - No wiki exists yet. *Shopkins Wiki (English) - The site you are currently viewing. *Shopkins Wiki (Finnish) - No wiki exists yet. *Wiki Shopkins (French) - Site available. Little progress made. *Shopkins Wiki (German) - No wiki exists yet. *Shopkins Wiki (Greek) - No wiki exists yet. *שופקינס ויקי (Hebrew) - No wiki exists yet. *मिक्स शॉपकिन्स (Hindi) - No wiki exists yet. *Shopkins Wiki (Hungarian) - No wiki exists yet. *Shopkins Wiki (Indonesian) - No wiki exists yet. *Shopkins Wiki (Italian) - No wiki exists yet. *ショップキンズ ウィキ (Japanese) - Site available. Little progress made. *숍킨스 위키 (Korean) - No wiki exists yet. *Shopkins Wiki (Norwegian) - No wiki exists yet. *Shopkinsy Wiki (Polish) - No wiki exists yet. *Shopkins Wiki (Romanian) - No wiki exists yet. *Шопкинс вики (Russian) - Site available. Little progress made. *Схопкинс вики (Serbian) - No wiki exists yet. *Wiki Shopkins (Spanish) - Site available. Little progress made. *Shopkins Wiki (Swedish) - No wiki exists yet. *ช้อปคินส์ วิกิพีเดีย (Thai) - No wiki exists yet. *Cicibiciler Wiki (Turkish) - No wiki exists yet. *Shopkins Wiki (Vietnamese) - No wiki exists yet. Participants To be added leave a message on my wall. Category:Blog posts